


Come Around With Your Heavenly Smile

by cuttooth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Frottage, Informed by Asexuality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, The MagnACE Archives, humping, sex neutral ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth
Summary: “Jon,” he breathes hungrily, and a little thrill goes through Jon. There’s something a bit lovely about being desired so much by Martin, even if Jon doesn’t quite understand it himself.*For the prompt: Jon lets Martin rub off against him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 38
Kudos: 737
Collections: The MagnACE Archives (NSFW & Kink)





	Come Around With Your Heavenly Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and hopefully not last!) contribution to the MagnACE Archives, which is a wonderful event that is near and dear to my heart. Go check out their [prompt lists](https://the-magnace-archives.tumblr.com/) (SFW and NSFW editions) and add some prompts and fills! 
> 
> For this prompt: 
> 
> "Jon lets Martin rub off against him. I'm thinking like sleepy cuddles in bed and then Martin's So Horny and Jon's just petting his hair and encouraging him and going 'well go on then, it's fine', and Martin humps Jon's pajamed hip until he comes apart in Jon's arms and Jon's just sleepy and content."
> 
> Title by Gomez.

Jon wakes slowly, his face squashed into the pillow and Martin a warm, cozy weight resting against his back. Martin’s arm is stretched around him, and he can easily snag Martin’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together gently so as not to wake him.  
  
“Mmm...morning,” Martin mumbles into his hair. Too late for not waking him, then. Jon squeezes his hand as a pleasant glow spreads through his chest. It’s been less than a week since this unbelievable thing first blossomed between them, and he can still hardly believe that he gets to have this, so easy and comfortable.  
  
“Morning,” he says, and twists his head on the pillow just enough that he can face Martin. Martin has a soft smile on his face, like he’s feeling the same way Jon is. Jon snuggles closer to him, buries his face into Martin’s pajamaed chest, inhaling the sleepy, warm smell of him. Martin makes a low, rumbling sound and wraps Jon entirely in his arms, kissing the top of his head tenderly. Their legs slide and tangle together, and Jon feels hardness pressing into his hip.  
  
“Sorry,” Martin says, starting to shift away and readjust himself. Jon holds onto him, though, pulls him closer again so that Martin’s erection presses against him.  
  
“It’s fine,” he murmurs, petting his hands over Martin’s shoulders. “You can, uh...you can rub off on me if you want.”  
  
He hears Martin’s breath catch.  
  
“Are you sure?” Martin sounds hesitant and Jon feels warm all over again at how careful Martin is of his boundaries. Maybe too careful, and they probably need to talk about it some more, so Jon can clarify that _I don’t_ doesn’t necessarily mean _you can’t_, and that there are some things he knows he’s comfortable with and others they’ll have to work out together. Right now, though, all he wants is for Martin to feel good.  
  
“I’m sure,” he says and kisses Martin gently. Martin’s arms tighten around him again, and his hips roll experimentally against Jon’s. Martin makes a low sound of pleasure.  
  
“Jon,” he breathes hungrily, and a little thrill goes through Jon. There’s something a bit lovely about being desired so much by Martin, even if Jon doesn’t quite understand it himself. He presses his face into the crook of Martin's neck, kissing the soft skin there, as Martin shifts against him, slowly at first and then quicker, falling into a rhythm with his cock dragging against Jon’s hip through two layers of pajamas, his breath ragged against Jon’s ear. His arms hold Jon close, hands stroking over his spine, his shoulders, and Jon kisses his throat again, feeling the flutter of Martin’s pulse as his excitement builds.  
  
“Jon,” he moans as his pace picks up further, becoming frantic and uncoordinated. Jon lets himself rock with Martin’s movements, curled in the circle of Martin’s arms, the warm weight of him, so trusted and comforting. Jon strokes his hair and presses soft kisses to his jaw as Martin groans and thrusts against him.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous,” he gasps in Jon’s ear, “So perfect, I love you so much, I love you, I love you…”  
  
He trails off into incoherence as his hips stutter and push hard against Jon once, twice, and then go still. Martin is breathing hard, and he nuzzles into Jon’s hair, kisses his cheek and his mouth. Jon cups a hand around his neck and kisses him back.  
  
“Was that nice?” he asks. Martin laughs shakily.  
  
“Better than nice,” he says. “You’re - you’re amazing, you know that?”  
  
“Oh, well,” Jon flushes at the praise. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.”  
  
Martin glows at the words, and then makes a little face, shifting away slightly.  
  
“I should, uh, probably go and clean up…”  
  
Jon can feel the wet spot starting to seep through his pajamas as well, but right now he doesn’t care, because Martin is warm and beloved and _his_, and Jon doesn’t want him going anywhere. He pulls Martin close against his attempts to leave, nestles determinedly against his shoulder.  
  
“Later,” he says. It can all wait for later. Right now they have this, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@cuttoothed](https://cuttoothed.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Come Around With Your Heavenly Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136262) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)


End file.
